The present invention generally relates to a spin-on oil filter adapter with increased cooling capability for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spin-on oil filter adapter having integrated cooling fins.
Internal combustion engines circulate oil through the engine to reduce friction between moving parts while the engine is in operation. During the circulation process, the oil accumulates debris and heats up from the heat dissipated from the engine. Oil filters are currently used to filter the lubricated oil. Oil filters are generally placed on the engine block. In order to add engine oil cooling capability to an engine an oil cooler is generally installed and this requires an spin-on adapter to be installed on the block to facilitate the hoses to and from the cooler. This requires the oil filter to be mounted at a distance from the engine.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that provides additional cooling capability to the engines oil system.